We are applying for funds to upgrade our present Animal Care Facility. The Facility houses all the animals used on the campus, presently providing services for three academic departments. The animals housed in the Facility are used for both the teaching of preprofessional students and also for faculty and graduate student research projects. We currently wash and sanitize our cages using a twenty year old walk-in cage washer. We have been experiencing problems with this unit, which often results in having to sanitize cages by hand. The purpose of this application is to obtain funding to enable us to replace the old cage washing unit.